


Hills and birds

by StutteringStenbrough (ClarkeWoods)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeWoods/pseuds/StutteringStenbrough
Summary: This will be a Stenbrough Fanfiction. I am going to write a few of these and possibly some Reddie ones.This one in particular is based around Stanley's death and is going to be pretty dark and angsty. Fair warning in advance.





	Hills and birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU where Stanley died at age 18 instead of the original age he was. I wanted to be able to write from a teenagers perspective.

When Bill was told about Stanley's death, his heart sank. His entire body went numb and tears ran down his cheeks. William Denbrough never expected to get feelings for Stanley Uris and yet he did. Not only did he gain those feelings, but he lost the one that those feelings belonged to. The better half of him was gone, the one person he wanted to see everyday and that would never change. 

He put the phone down, still silent as rivers of tears flowed down his pale cheeks. He walked to Georgie's room and opened the door. Everything was the same, his heart shattered even more. He lost not one, but two people he had loved. His brother was the one person he was supposed to protect and he lost him all because he gave him a boat. A boat, that's all that it took. Georgie asking Bill to make him a boat, how pathetic. Bill couldn't even watch Georgie, couldn't tell him not to climb into the sewer. Now he failed Stanley. He was afraid of his parents and society rejecting him, so instead of telling Stanley "I love you" he said "I have to go." And now he was gone. 

Bill had managed to destroy everything he loved simply by being too afraid of trying. Too afraid to voice his feelings, too afraid to love. Now he would never have that chance. He fell to his knees, putting his head in his hands. "I-I f-failed you b-both.. I'm s-sorry..." his voice cracking. He would never see Georgie's sweet little face or Stanley's beautiful crystal eyes. Everything was gone. He was alone again, Eddie and Richie only cared about eachother and Beverly wasn't around anymore. Ben and Mike stopped talking to him and now he lost his beautiful bird boy.

Bill silently walked outside and hopped onto his bike. He started pedaling all the way to the hill. He sat his bike down after pushing it to the top and he laid in the grass, the tears still drowning his eyes as he tried to speak. "S-Stanley, I-I know y-you're gone b-but... I'm s-sorry.." he stuttered, his voice cracking. This was his fault. "I-I l-love..... y-you.. t-too... " he said quietly as he closed his eyes. This was his fault. Instead of saying it back he ran away like a wuss and now he could never tell Stanley the truth.

"I-I.... m-miss... y-you.." he said in between the sobs that violently wracked his body. He was helpless, he couldn't bring Stanley back and he would never see him again. He couldn't forgive himself for that and he never would. He heard chirping and opened his eyes, immediately he noticed the bird hovering above him, its little wings flapping. "S-Stanley w-w-would h-have loved y-you." He said with a sad smile as the sea of tears rolled down his cheeks, burning his skin like fire. He sat there staring at the bird while the tears ran down his cheeks. All he would ever have are the memories of the hill and the birds. 

Bill blamed himself, it hit him so hard he didn't think he would ever make it out. The little bird was not enough to stop the pain. He laid back down as sobs filled the air again. He couldn't lay here with Stanley and point at the birds and ask what they were, he couldn't hold him close and feel his heart flutter. Instead he felt empty and broken, lost.

Instead of laying here with Bill, Stanley was in Heaven. Hopefully flying like a bird instead of sitting on the hill talking about birds.


End file.
